maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Battleship vs Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation
Battleship vs Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation '''is the third episode of MAD Season 3, and the 55th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Battleship vs Titanic: The Titanic dodges the iceberg, but runs straight into an alien battleship! Jurassic Parks and Recreation: The parks department opens a dinosaur petting zoo. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been lost in the desert for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Saturday, 3:00 PM:' Mark Zuckerberg gets married... to his hoodie jacket! #*'Sunday, 6:45 PM:' Scientists warn that you could go blind watching the solar eclipse, and by that, they mean the movie (the Twilight Saga: Eclipse). #*'Sunday, 11:00 PM:' MTV Movie Awards give their top prize to a film that looks nothing like this! #Opening Scene #Battleship vs. Titanic (Movie Parody of Battleship and Titanic) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #7:' Gastronaut (Parody of an Astronaut) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Swisster (Game Parody of Twister) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Gary Doodles) #Waiting for Cool Bus (Vehicle Parody of a School Bus) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Dolphins (Alfred E. Neuman for President segment) #Fat Guy Buys a Magic Carpet (Animated by Don Martin) #'Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo' (TV Parody of the Misadventures of Sheriff Lobo ''/ Spoof on Boba Fett from [[Star Wars|''Star Wars]]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Bowling Alley (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #*(Note: Neither spy had won in this segment as it was a draw/tie.) #Animated Marginals segment #'Bad Idea #388:' Tancakes (Spoof on Pancakes) (Bad Idea segment) #"Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" - Fred Flintstone (Spoof on Fred Flintstone from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones the Flintstones]) #Anamorphic Food Fight (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] (Movie Parody of Jurassic Park / TV Parody of NBC's Parks and Recreation) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Swisster) Girl said, "We couldn't have played Parcheesi." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time Battleship gets spoofed, and the first time Parks and Recreation ''appeared. *This is the second appearance of the Alfred E. Neuman for President segment, and the second time ''Jurassic Park gets spoofed. *This episode features the third time that Titanic gets spoofed. Titanic was first spoofed along with the Teen Titans in Teen Titanic from Episode 45 and it was later referenced in [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks']]. *This is the fourth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/RiOa_/_Thomas_the_Unstoppable_Tank_Engine RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine] *#[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_of_the_Pair_of_Tweens_/_Konan_the_Kardashian Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian] *#'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear' *This is the seventh appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *This is the only episode of MAD to feature a segment known as, "Hey, whatever happened to that guy from that TV show I kinda remember from when I was a kid?" It's just a very, very long name for a MAD segment. *This episode marks the 16th time that Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion, and also the first time that the spies had a draw/tie. *After Cartoon Network stopped airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:30 PM for a while, they have started airing new episodes of MAD every Monday night at 8:45 PM again, starting with this episode of MAD, right after ''Annoying Orange'' at 8:30 PM. **And also, this is the fifth episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:45 PM. Voices *Chris Cox - Lieutenant Alex Hopper, Chris Traeger, and Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Bad Idea Announcer, Bank Robber, Alien, and Andy Dwyer *Mikey Day - Jack Dawson, Tom Haverford, and Bank Robber *Larry Dorf - Astronaut, Man Eating Tancakes, Jerry Gergich, Swisster Boy, and Boba Fett *Melinda Hamilton - Swisster Girl, Girl, Cool Bus Kid, and Ann Perkins *Rachel Ramras - Cora Raikes, April Ludgate, Girl, and Swisster Girl *Kevin Shinick - Ben Wyatt, Hot Dog, Swisster Announcer, Sailor, Wood, Cool Bus Wizard, Boy, Velociraptor, Alien, Sheriff Robo Boba Lobo Announcer, Swisster Boy, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Rose DeWitt Bukater, Leslie Knope, and Chicken Leg *Fred Tatasciore - Admiral Terrance Shane, Fred Flintstone, and Ron Swanson Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes